future meets past
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: A rewrite has bin born! please come and read and review tis story if you like . i suck at summarys so, here is one. what happens if the futrure titans, went back in time and saw there parents as teenagers.


I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS SADLY

Mari was in her room, she was on her labtop watching some Fred videos (and I don't own Fred) on YouTube it was one of her favorite things, when she goes on to the website, she then heard a knock came upon her door, she open the door an had let the vister came and sat next to her and said.

"Hey nightstar, watcha doing" Mari's dad said a.k.a nightwing, he went up and sat right next to his 13 year old daughter

"On my labtop, watching some Fred videos" I said looking at one of his video and said "swimming, this pool is small, on TV I saw a pool that was really big, this pool is so tiny , give me a bigger pool you stupid thing, this big enough for me cause I don't ask for a lot"

"Hahaha, ok I and your mom, and also your aunts and uncles are going too, so behave yourself , and make sure that Jason get some sleep and doesn't get disturb ok" he said to his daughter.

"Yes dad I will, go already and give mom a goodbye kiss for me" I said to him and pushing him away of her room

45 min later

Mari saw the adults left, and close her curtains, and went back on her labtop and went on iTunes to download, rock star on her iphone, she then look on her iphone and saw a new message, she then click on the letter and read it.

* * *

**Mari**

**Drake and Jake are in charge till we come back from your fathers, stupid party that I don't know how the rest of us got into this, ok and please tell phoenix that keep her arm in good angle.**

**Aunt raven**

* * *

Mari then put her phone in her twighlt sweater that zip up and went back to the… BAM!

Mari then fell onto the floor and hit her head on the floor and so did her labtop, she then open her eyes and sit up, and knew for a moment it was Jason "oh GREAT, he's up and crying, I wonder what he wants "she thought to her self she grabbed her edhardy converse (if there is a pair of those shoes send me a message.. Oh looks tweety bird) and white twighlt sweater and left the room.

As she kept walking she heard yelling, she stopped and heard more yelling, but she think it was only phoenix and max beating each other up, she started to walk to Jason's room open the door and saw, Jason up and crying, and also saw blood on the corner of his Safire blue eyes, Mari then went to grab a baby wipe from the changing table and went over to her, redhead baby brother, but wasn't able to, cause of he moved his, blood come out more from the cut, then I had idea.

Mari pov

I went down under the crib, and found Jason's stuff monkey , it was brown all over the body and it had a yellow hat, and a cane attach to the monkey to Jason and said…

"Jason… look at Mr. Bananas…oh what's that you say Mr. Bananas said. Be a good little boy and let Mari clean your cut" I said showing my brother his animal and pretend that it was talking, Jason had stay still and put his arms out, cause of this stupid monkey, in my hands, "stupid monkey" I thought to myself, I gave the monkey to Jason, that made him happy, so then I toke the chance an wipe his cut clean, Jason had jumped a little cause the wipe was moist and may me think, they put something like alcohol or something that I really don't care, so I then rap it up like it was a paper ball and throw it at the trash can and grabbed Jason and his bag an, had left to investigate what cause the loud noise

* * *

Common room (or the opps room I think?)

When Mari arrived at the scene she saw max and phoenix on the floor beating each other up "looks like aunt Rachel has to heal phoenix arm again, I wonder how she broke her arm…ow that's going to leave a mark for max" I thought to myself as I sign and kept looking at the fight but turn and, saw Sam trying to clear the some that was coming out of the machine, then I clear my throat and…

"OK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS HERE, AND DON'T YOU THERE SAY 'WE BURN SOME COOKIES' OK I WANT THE TRUTH" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

" um Mari you now you have, Jason in your arms" Sam said to me, I gave him a look that said do-I-even-care-about-it then glare at him, he toke a step back, putting his arms in defense. Then I turn to smarty pants and princess of darkness "can you um explain to me why are you fighting and what that stupid machine is, before I lose my temper on you too"

"Well for your information it's not a machine, it's a time machine" max said stupidly as he push phoenix off of him and went were Sam was. "This time machine can take us to any time and, place all I need is to type location, date, day, and year and boom where there"

"Ok and those watches that you boys and phoenix have. On your wrist is what, a device to return where, were from "I said walking up to them and, so did phoenix.

"But does this hunk of junk, even work at all" phoenix said taking the other two watches and let me and Jason clip them on

"Yes it can" he said d putting the time and year and presses the green button that made the machine turn, to a portal that sucked us all together and closed fast and had take us somewhere in time….


End file.
